Shakespearian Tragedy
by poisonivy231
Summary: Lauren and Newt, sitting in a tree, looking very unhappy. What do they do? I don't know. Why don't you read and the story will show.
1. Macbeth

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own **_**Hollyoaks**_** or any of its characters. If I did, I'd take better care of them.**

**Author's Note: Do you ever just feel randomly inspired when watching **_**Hollyoaks**_**? No? Well, I do. And this is the result. Have fun. Lauren's thoughts will be in **_**italics**_**.**

Lauren carefully studied the back of Newt's head, memorising every strand of hair. She already knew it off by heart; so many English lessons had been spent staring at it, then pretending not to be looking when he turned around to grin at her.

'Lauren?' She looked up, startled, and noticed her teacher watching her expectantly. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Newt turning in his seat to look at her. Her heart beat a little faster, and she had trouble keeping her eyes on the teacher.

'Um…'

'Lauren, you weren't talking, so you must have some idea what's going on,' he raised his eyebrows, challenging her.

'I was thinking, sir,' she supplied quickly.

'About what exactly?'

'Macbeth's feelings on death, and whether this turned him into the rabid sociopath portrayed in this inaccurate, frivolous record of history written purely to please someone who imposed his religious views upon others. Sir.'

'I see. Try to concentrate more fully in future, Lauren, or we will be discussing that in detention.'

'Yes, sir.' Lauren flicked her eyes to the right, and could see Newt shaking with silent laughter in his chair. She smiled, and returned to studying the back of his head.

*

The bell gave its shrill scream, making Lauren jump. She scrambled to collect her books, as a shadow appeared upon them. She smiled up into the eyes of the boy she loved, happy that he at least liked her, even if he didn't love her the way she loved him. Of course, she had no idea, as she had never exactly asked him.

He grinned at her. 'Good one.'

'What?' She asked, distracted by the many facets of his eyes.

'Your total rinsing of _Macbeth_ in a public place,' he informed her slowly, as if she were very dim. She didn't care what he thought she was, as long as he talked to her.

'Oh, yeah. Thanks…'

'Are you ok?'

'Yes. Why wouldn't I be?' Was something wrong with her face? She reached a hand self-consciously.

'You just seem a little…distant, that's all.'

'Oh.' _Because I'm staring at _you_, you idiot, can't you see?_ 'No, I'm fine.' He looked at her, sceptically.

'If you say so.'

'I do.'

'So you're marrying me now, are you?' He grinned mischievously.

'Not yet, that would seem too keen.' Lauren winked and started to walk off, but she felt Newt grab her arm. She turned her head to look at him, and was shocked to find his face covered with hurt.

'Where are you going?' He asked, sounding upset.

'Home, where are you going?' She was now extremely confused. It was as if he didn't _want_ her to go. And he was still holding onto her arm, which didn't help at all with the light-headed feeling she was getting looking at his face.

'Oh, ok.' He still sounded wounded.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing. I just thought you were coming home with me, that's all.'

'Well, sure, if you want me to.' Lauren was completely bewildered. Did he _really_ want her to come home with him that badly? Or did he just want –

'Of course I want you to, you're my…friend. And Frankie's out, so she won't be pestering us all the time.'

Friend. _Friend._ Yeah, because friends hold hands, and kiss, and want to Do It so desperately that they spin a convoluted web of lies which then blow up in their faces to get what they want. So, yeah, she was just his 'friend'.

Newt must have seen a tiny piece of the anger that nearly ripped Lauren in two, but she buried deep within herself so quickly that he thought he imagined it.

'So are you coming?' He asked.

'I…I can't. You know I'm grounded.'

'Since when have you _ever_ listened to your dad when he says you're grounded?'

'Since today. He really means it this time; that card really upset him.' _Not as much as you upset me._

'Oh, come _on_, Lauren. You've got to be joking. You? Following orders like Daddy's Good Little Girl?' He taunted.

'Oh, shut up, Newt!' Lauren turned and ran from the classroom and through the now deserted hallways, ignoring the sounds of Newt calling her name. She had to get out of there before he saw her cry.

**Oooooh, what are they going to do. If you need a bit of cheer, just try thinking of this in Chester accents. It is guaranteed to make you laugh. PLEASE tell me what you think!!!**


	2. Hamlet

**Author's Note: Well NOBODY reviewed!! It has been only a day, so I'll give you a chance. Still…mumble grumble…Ok, I know this chapter is WAY shorter than the other one, but otherwise I would only have two chapters, and that would deeply depress me, as this is my first proper story and all. Anywho, read away.**

Lauren heard the click of the door opening, but she just buried her wet eyes deeper into her knees.

'What's wrong, baby girl?' Lauren ground her teeth at her father's annoying nickname.

'Nothing, I'm fine.' It came out sounding muffled, as her teeth were still clenched and her head remained buried in her knees.

'Why won't you look at me, then?' She felt the bed next to her sink as he sat down. Lauren sighed, and pressed her ear against her knee, her face turned away from her father.

'Because I don't want to, why do you think?' She felt his hand on her hair. She considered leaving it there, but she shook it off.

'Alright, alright. I get it. But I'm here if you want to chat. Wait, it's Newt, isn't it? He's forced you to do something you don't want to, hasn't he? I'm calling Frankie – '

'Dad! Just leave it! Newt hasn't done anything.' _That's exactly the problem._ She was now glaring at him.

'Have you been crying?'

'No, I'm trying a new style of makeup.' Thankfully, he believed her. Or he pretended to.

'Oh, right.' He looked uncomfortable.

'Just go, dad.' He looked at her, his dark eyes worried, then turned and left the room.

Lauren took a deep breath, uncurled herself and stood up.

**It's kind of a filler chapter, I know, but whatever.**


	3. Romeo and Juliet

**Author's Note: THANK YOU to damoon, who was my only reviewer, and is now on my Virtual Hug list! Just for you, here's a chapter. Sadly, this is going to be the last one (sob sob sniff sniff).**

Newt opened the door to find Lauren standing there, staring at her feet.

'Hey.'

'Hey.' She still hadn't looked up.

'Do you…want to come in?' Lauren pulled her shoulders up to her ears, scrunching her eyes, then gave a sigh and relaxed, walking past Newt into the flat. She took the well-worn path to his bedroom without asking, and collapsed onto his bed. Newt sat carefully next to her, resting his elbows on his knees, and his chin on his hands. He remained in that position until Lauren sat up. He straightened and looked at her. Lauren didn't know what to say. She just stared at him blankly.

'Are you going to say anything, or just leave me wondering what the hell is wrong with you?'

Lauren thought for a moment. 'You really are _totally _clueless, aren't you?'

'What?' Lauren tried to laugh, but she could only manage a weak smile. This didn't make Newt feel any better, despite not having a clue what he'd done to upset her. He shifted to face her, and she mirrored him. Tentatively, he leaned in. Lauren froze, but Newt merely rested his forehead against hers.

'Please, Lauren. Tell me what I did.'

'You didn't _do_ anything.' He looked into her eyes, so close to his own, and saw the bitterness, understanding.

'Ok, what didn't I do, then?' Lauren pulled her face away from his with a sigh.

'Notice me.'

'What do you mean 'notice you'? I _notice_ you every freaking day. You're practically the only thing I _do _notice.' Lauren's eyes widened as Newt realised what he'd said, and inwardly cursed himself.

'What did you say?'

'Nothing.'

'You definitely did not say nothing.' She sounded desperate, and Newt looked up from his hands, which had held his attention since that stupid, careless remark.

'Did you want me to say that?'

'It wasn't exactly what I had in mind – '

'What did you have in mind?'

''I love you' would be good.'

'Fine.'

'What?'

'Fine, I love you.' Lauren's eyes practically filled her whole face, they were so big.

'You _what_?'

'I. Love. You.'

'Do you mean it? Really?' Lauren was hoping so hard she was practically bouncing.

'Yes.' Lauren froze. She couldn't even think. _She doesn't believe me._ This was so much harder than it should be.

Newt leaned towards the statue of Lauren, and paused, the sides of their noses brushing against each other. He could taste her sweet breath on his tongue, but he waited.

A second later, which, as Newt counted it in his head, seemed like a whole wasted lifetime, Lauren relaxed. Newt smiled and closed his eyes as she tilted her head and closed the gap.


End file.
